


Private Revelations

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Universe, Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Slavery, Torture, Voyeurism, xenocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the newest crew members of the ISS Enterprise sends back her initial impressions of serving aboard to Terra and her mother. Lieutenant Joanna Darnell-McCoy is no ordinary crew member. Her mother isn't a stay-at-home mom either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Revelations

Greetings Mother,

You always taught me to make sure that I used the correct address and as I am unable to ascertain when you will receive this missive I decided to err on the side of caution with a simple hello.

Before I forget, Daddy sends his love. As you might have gathered serving on _the_ flagship under the notorious Captain James T Kirk has taken it’s tolls on him in some ways but in other aspects he has blossomed back into the man you used to know. I never did understand the reason for the amicable split between you two, but I never complained as I knew you both still loved me and wanted the best for me. I was too young to fully understand why my parents were so unusual but just that they were.

That is not to say that you have not trained me well for a career serving the Empire.

I apologise for not providing you with messages prior to this one, but I wished to get myself settled into my place on the crew so that I could provide you with an accurate view of my life on board. Please extend my warmest thanks to Grandfather Darnell for the work he and, of course, you provided to ensure that I received an assignment on the _Enterprise_ as they set off for their second mission. As you were aware, there were many a ways the student body tried to get one up on each other to ensure the right assignments and the Professors took full advantage of those manipulations, but the McCoy and Darnell names are ones to be feared and I carry both.

Enough of my thanks. I hope they were adequate enough for your diplomatic training. I appear a little too like Daddy as you were wont to remind me growing up so I do like to try and be a little more verbose to you as per our conversations during my schooling years.

The Medical Bay is more than I expected. The Academy likes to think that they have the most advanced technologies but Captain Kirk manages to get his hands on things for his medical staff long before they show up in the Academy. Unlike many other starships and bases, we have a exploration that we are allowed, within reason, for the Empire to seek.

Daddy takes most of the opportunity that he can, and has, kindly accepted myself and another nurse as his assistants. Ms Chapel was badly scarred by her past master, who she, you would vastly approve, removed from our society. She is a former bioterra scientist and her knowledge is beyond parallel.

As expected, the correction devices are very advanced, although the captain and his crew are very skilled with historical weapons too. Remind me in the next transmission to inform you about the helmsman, Hikaru Sulu. He is very fond of blades and this has some intriguing possibilities. I shall have to explore them further and let you know the results.

The Captain is very mindful of integrating new worlds into the Empire and does this via any means necessary as any good servant of the Empire would.

As Daddy likes to remind the Captain, though, dead men can’t tell tales. Even men without tongues find it difficult too.

The first time he talked back to the Captain, I made sure that all your training came to the fore and I kept my mouth shut and my face impassive, and I thought for sure that the next one to be sent to the agony booth would be him. But no, the captain just narrowed his eyes, which I think he’s right up your alley mother, a few scars and his face is surprisingly effeminate at times yet he is long and lean with large hands that can span a neck strongly. His eyes, if you saw them, you would want them trained on you whether it be with interest or with intent. As I was saying, he just ground his teeth and then nodded to allow father and the rest of the team to release and treat the man before we sent him back to his planet.

Sure enough our superior abilities made them rethink their position.

So who else haven’t I told you about? Oh the First Officer, Spock. It was so strange to see a Vulcan on board with a free run of the ship. Their stoicism is legendary and he does live up to that reputation. I noted that the Captain had his agonizer on him at all times when in his presence, but then, the Captain is fond of that toy. Daddy is a little more obvious about his mistrust and is very mindful of his strength capabilities. I must say it would be fascinating to observe him some more. I can understand why it was very important to make sure that we subjugated their race and did not allow them free reign in the Universe. They have too curious a nature even though they promote logic as the be all and end all of their society. It was only logical that we conquer them.

I have left the most important observation to last though. As I alluded to above, Daddy and the Captain have an interesting relationship. For such a powerful man and the Golden Boy of the Empire, he could choose anyone, but he keeps Spock and Daddy closest. Spock as he is a very powerful weapon to wield and Daddy for other reasons. I think you and the Captain are more alike than Daddy has figured out. When I was first able to speak freely with Daddy, I mentioned that the Captain would be a nice addition to your list. Daddy did say that if you try it, he would cut off your balls that scare all the other Councilors so much.

I must say that you were right that sometimes observing can be most satisfactory and the dance between Daddy and the Captain is a delight to observe. I shall see if I can find some visuals for the next transmission.The disappointment in the encounter I witnessed was that I had to remove myself from where I was a quiet observer so that I could go find someone to assist me. So far there has been only five that seem to be promising for my requirements but all have fallen short in some way so far. I might have to ask Daddy for his suggestions.

Anyway it is early and I must get ready for my shift on time. A Darnell-McCoy is never tardy.

Love as always,

Your dutiful daughter  
Joanna  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [Private Revelations](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/76903.html)  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 1,118  
>  **Beta:** many thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/profile)[**selinamoonfire**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/) for the enabling and the having fun with comma's time.  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** Joanna, mentions of Jocelyn, Chapel, Sulu, Spock and Kirk/McCoy.  
>  **Warnings:** Mirrorverse; including veiled allusions to knife play, torture, voyeurism, murder, xenocide, slavery and possible incestuous situations.
> 
>  **Summary:** One of the newest crew members of the ISS Enterprise sends back her initial impressions of serving aboard to Terra and her mother. Lieutenant Joanna Darnell-McCoy is no ordinary crew member. Her mother isn't a stay-at-home mom either.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **A/N:** My second foray into the mirror verse and again featuring that little vixen Joanna Darnell-McCoy. She isn't as innocent as she seems, but then again in the mirror verse who is really who they seem to be?


End file.
